


[Podfic of] And Why Is That?

by backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)



Series: [Podfic of] And Why Is That? [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Audio Format: MP3, Infidelity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics
Summary: "I love you, and I hate myself for that.""Why is that?"
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: [Podfic of] And Why Is That? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187132
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic of] And Why Is That?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Why Is That?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516598) by [AllyThePotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato). 



> I can't express how beautiful this series is, and that it started as a one-shot gifted to me is just so overwhelmingly meaningful it makes me want to cry.  
> I hope I can do this justice.  
> Thank you so much Ally, I love you <3

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/01-and-why-is-that/01%20-%20And%20Why%20Is%20That.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [And Why Is That?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516598)

**Author:** [AllyThePotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato)

**Length:** 4:44


End file.
